ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Bartok's Bloopers
This is where Bartok the Magnificent reveals certain funny outtakes that were made in the film, so keep watching! Introduction Bartok is trying to hide some outtakes from the movie thieves but accidently plays them infront of an audience of People who laughed at them, Bartok was sheepish but shown them anyway! The Bloopers Blooper 1: which is the scene where Zozi roars at the audiance, and looses his false monster teeth, and covered his mouth after that, and the audiance laughed. Blooper 2: While trying to pull Piloff out of the Ice, he hurts his back, which gives a strain in his back, and leaving the set. Blooper 3: Obli was going to smash Bartok after Bartok took his Crown, but accidently gets his hammer stuck in the chain and stuff lands on him, leaving Zozi helping him clean the mess. Blooper 4: Prince Ivan getting fed up of Listening to Ludmilla at the scene where he was telling if he is the Future Czar, his boots accidently goes through the Thrown causing Ivan to say "I can see why you have to sit on the thrown"! Blooper 5: Baba Yaga accidently sews her hair into the cloth she was sewing, and laughs at the mistake, while talking with Bartok before he gets the feather. Blooper 6: Zozi dresses like Goofy, Scooby, and Dr. Doom leaving Bartok confused! Blooper 7: Ludmilla after realizing she became a dragon, and while growling did a loud fart, and then was shocked and blushed, with a sheepish smile Blooper 8: The Dragon trying to ransack the village, gets stuck at the gates, and orders a crane. Blooper 9: the Skull asks the riddle "What is the Key that will open the witch's door?", and Bartok ansewerd "The one your gonna give me?", leaving the Skull and Zozi laughing! Blooper 10: While lifting the fake weight Bartok states "wow 10,000 pounds of pressure alright", come to realize Grundel the Toad was sleeping in there, and awakes to apologize for the inconvenience. Blooper 11: Ludmilla during the Transformation accidently rams her face on the Camera screen, and and hurts her nose, and states "least the Transformations not complete yet or, ow, that ow!". Blooper 12: Vol was nervous when the truth about the Prince was revealed and starts rambling, and talking in Russian confusing Ludmilla and Bartok. Blooper 13: Rasputin is seen coming down from the upstairs of Baba Yagas hutt, reading Anastasia, while Baba Yaga gives tasks to Bartok saying "seems like Bartok is fancying the Russian Magic", leaving a confused Baba wondering how he get in the picture? Blooper 14: While getting the Magic Feather, Zozi accidently states "I'm behind on my Hydrogen an........I mean Hibernating not Hydrogen sheesh, I'm not awake!". leaving Bartok rolling. Blooper 15: Bartok gets the ring from Ivan, and states "My Precious.........ooops wrong story!" Blooper 16: Bartok goes into Baba Yagas hutt, and hears the Great Owl's hoot, and his qoute, Then The Great Owl is embarrased saying "Sorry Bartok, wrong house!" Blooper 17: Zozi was lecturing Bartok about the ring, and notices Bartok was asleep on the ring, and snoring. Blooper 18: Pillof was seen Green with Yellow Polka dots, and Bartok was laughing realizing they got the color wrong, and she was blushing. Blooper 19: When Iven gets Kidnapped, Ludmilla steps on the fake tooth, and states "wrong spot, ow, wrong spot ow!" Blooper 20: When up on the Belcony, when Bartok's facing the Dragon, the Dragon states "Am I really so fat?" Bartok then states "Didn't you listen of what I said about Dragons being "Hundred Fifty to 200 tons easy"? Category:Don Bluth Category:Bloopers Category:20th Century Fox films